


Watching Over You

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Destiel ficlets/drabbles based on pics/gifs [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, First Time, Inspired by GIF, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, Smutlet, Voyeurism, contains nsfw gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never gave it much thought when Cas said he would watch over him, until now. He comes up with a plan to see if Cas really is there to see what he does at night, which is jerking off while thinking of them having sex. He decides to pray to Cas and test his theory out.</p><p>**Contains nsfw gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over You

 

 

 

 

Dean had never given it a second thought when Cas said,  _"I'll watch over you, Dean."_

Because...no.

Plus he said it in front of Sam.

He couldn't have meant that he actually...

But that would mean he saw it.  _All of it._

All the random hook ups. Girls he picked up at the bar just to get off. Not even bothering to take them to the motel, usually getting blowjobs in bathroom stalls or the back room of a bar. Fucking waitresses, bartenders and drunk girls in the backseat of the Impala, over the hood of the Impala, the corner booth in a dark bar. It never mattered where because they never mattered.

Dean wouldn't care if Cas saw those things, because it wasn't like he had never been caught before, sometimes by his brother sometimes by some random stranger. Sex wasn't even satisfying anymore, because it wasn't with him...

That would mean Cas saw all the times he jerked off too.

And Cas can read minds...

So that means he knows that Dean thinks about him.

He knows about that time he fingered himself, just to see what it would be like, and the entire time he had been imagining the angel deep inside of him.

There's no way Cas was insinuating that he had been there for it all.

Plus, that was years ago.

So why is he even thinking of that now?

Dean hasn't seen Cas in weeks. That's why.

When Dean doesn't see Cas, that's all he can think about.

Hell, that's all he  _ever_ thinks about.

But he can't stop thinking about the time he said that.

Did he still do it?

Dean's going to find out. He's going to have to come up with a plan, somehow to get Cas to show himself if he's there.

So obviously Cas would never show himself unless Dean was alone...

unless he wants a threesome...

No. No way in hell because Dean wants Cas to himself.

He could do what he usually does—jerk off before he goes to sleep, only this time say what he's thinking out loud...

but he does that every night. Not the saying out loud part but...

Suddenly it hits Dean.

Cas always hears  _everything_  when he prays to him.

He's been hiding it for too long, tonight's the night.

As soon as Dean locks the door to his room he strips his jeans and shirt off.

He shoves his boxers off and takes a deep breath then lies down on the bed.

This is stupid.

What if Cas doesn't...

No, he totally wants this too.

He never eye fucks Sam, but every time Cas looks at Dean he is eye fucking him.

Dean's already half hard just thinking about the way Cas looks at him, like he's dying to have Dean bend him over or do the same to him. He wonders who will do who first.

Dean realizes he's stroking his cock hard at the thought. He slows down, moving his hand from the base to the head, running his fingers through the precome beading out and spreading it down.

He's just going to go for it, no more thinking about if he should or what he would do if he was wrong about the angel's feelings because if he is, that's it. Nothing else will matter.

_Cas, I don't know where the hell you've been...I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm tired of hiding it._

_I'm laying here thinking about how bad I want you. How bad I want to fuck you..._

_…and for you to fuck me._

_I don't know where you are..._

_…but if you were here I'd have you pinned down underneath me._

_I want you so bad I'd be biting and sucking on your neck, marking you up as I sink my teeth into you._

Dean pauses, biting on his lip. His cock is throbbing at the thought.

He twists his fist up his aching erection tortuously slow and then takes his hand off.

He has to remember how bad he wants it.

_Then I'd do anything you want me to. Suck your dick as I work you open. Eat your ass out._

Dean's hand clutches the sheet. His dick is pulsating.

Fuck it, he's gotta touch himself.

He wraps his fist tight around his cock, gasping as he jerks his hand up and down.

_Right now I'm jerking off, thinking about how hard I'd be fucking your tight ass._

_I'd be tearing it up, fucking you so damn hard. Making you climax over and over_.

Dean's eyes slam shut as he pictures his dick pumping in and out of the angel.

He thrusts into his fist and moans Cas's name, so into it he's not sure if he prayed it, thought it or said it out loud.

Dean's so into it now, face tense as his teeth worry his full lips. He spreads his legs apart and fumbles with the lube.

_Then I want you to fuck me. I'm pounding my fingers up my ass, but I'd rather have it be your big fat cock. I'd let you fuck the hell out of me any damn way you want, then I'd shove you back and ride you. Fuck, if you've ever wanted this you better get your ass here because I'm horny as fuck and ready._

_You can fuck me first then I'll fuck you into oblivion_.

Dean scissors his fingers, shoving them in as he pushes down on them then thrusts into his fist. His eyes are squeezed shut, his teeth are tearing into his lip so hard he can taste blood and he's pounding down so hard it's making his bed creak loudly.

So loud he doesn't hear the flutter of wings.

Dean is panting as he shoves a third finger in, he groans as he hits his prostate.

Just as he starts shuddering he moans,  _"Cas."_

Dean feels fingers wrap tightly around his wrist as the bed dips down. Cas pulls gently on Dean's wrist until he eases his fingers out. Dean's eyes fly open as Cas pushes his legs apart. He reaches up and jerks Cas down, crushing his lips to the angel's.

Dean can feel Cas exhale sharply as his tongue plunges into Cas's mouth and he kisses him savagely.

"Dean," Cas says in a deep breathy moan that goes straight through Dean. "Fuck me."

That alone is enough to make Dean come.

He sits up and tears at Cas's clothes. Shoving and pulling, ripping buttons and his zipper open until Cas’s clothes are strewn around Dean's floor.

Dean pulls Cas back with him as he falls into the mattress then slides his hand down Cas's chest.

This has played out millions of ways in Dean's mind. Slow. Fast. Rough. Passionate.

Most of the time he pictures it slow, taking his time to worship every inch of the angelic body he's lusted over for years.

But not now.

He wants it too fucking bad, and he can feel the desperation and need Cas has too.

Dean wraps his fist around Cas's cock as he spreads his legs open. Cas opens his mouth to protest but Dean simply says, "Do me first. You won't be able to move when I'm done with you.”

Dean can sense the hesitation as he teases Cas's cock over his rim. He wraps a leg around Cas's waist and shoves him closer then pushes down, biting his lip as he works the head of Cas's cock in.

As Dean thrusts down he pushes Cas forward. Cas gasps as his dick pushes past the thick ring of muscle. Dean moves his leg back down and slams into Cas.

Cas's eyes slam shut and he shouts something unintelligible as he starts slowly rocking his hips.

"Yeah, that's it. Now do it harder."

Cas tentatively pulls back then thrusts into Dean, afraid he might hurt him. He is hit with an overwhelming amount of pleasure and starts thrusting faster, plunging in deeper each time.

Dean closes his eyes, the feeling of Cas filling him up and stretching him out is incredible. Better than he ever imagined. He groans as Cas's cock drags sharply against his prostate.

"Mm shit...fuck me Cas. Fuck me hard."

Cas opens his eyes and Dean can feel Cas's cock twitch inside of him as he looks into his eyes. Cas's eyes flicker down, scanning Dean's body as he lets out a moan. Cas seems to get over his initial shock that this is actually happening. He puts a hand on Dean's hip and wraps the other tightly around Dean's dick. A little too tight but the firm grip feels amazing.

Dean wraps his fingers around Cas's hand, moving his hand up and down. When Cas gets the hang of it, Dean lets go and Cas twists and jerks his hand up and down, his eyebrows scrunched up in that dead sexy way as he concentrates on moving his hand up and down Dean's big thick cock.

When Dean starts pushing into Cas's fist and moans, Cas jerks his fist faster, staring into Dean's eyes as he starts rocking his hips faster, fucking into the hunter as hard as he can without actually hurting him. When Dean's back arches up and Cas feels himself plunge in as deep as he can go. He lets out a moan that has Dean's cock sweating out precome onto his stomach.

Just as Dean thinks he is not going to last very much longer he feels Cas snap his hips forward several times. His cock drilling into Dean’s prostate sending jolts of white hot pleasure through Dean’s entire body.

Cas groans then his mouth falls open in silent ecstasy as he starts coming. Cas thrusts into Dean a few more times then pulls back, his deep blue eyes huge.

“Dean...I-I couldn’t hold back. I’m sorry I...”

Dean curls his fingers through Cas’s hair and kisses him heatedly as he rolls them around so Cas is underneath him.

“Don’t apologize, you can’t help it I have an amazing ass.”

Dean chuckles as the angel’s eyebrows mash together in confusion but Dean is in no mood to explain, his cock is pulsating because he desperately wants to be fucking Cas rather than explaining that no one lasts very long when they lose their virginity.

“It was fucking incredible Cas, really. Just lay back and enjoy me fucking the hell out of you,”

“But Dean, there is no hell in me.”

Dean picks up the lube and laughs but decides to just keep his mouth shut because he really isn’t in the mood for Cas’s cluelessness. As soon as Dean presses a finger against the angel’s rim he realizes that maybe Cas isn’t as clueless as he appears to be.

“When did you…”

“What?”

“Were you fingering yourself while I was praying to you?”

Cas nods with a dead serious face as if he is commenting on the weather replies, “Just like I do every night while I watch you jerk yourself off and imagine us having sex.”

“You listen to my fantasies about us?”

“Of course, the ones you come up with are so much…dirtier and...um, hotter than mine.”

Dean is about to ask Cas why the hell he didn’t let him know he was there every night sooner and point out that they could have been doing this for years when he realizes that not only does Cas fantasize about them being together but more importantly Cas is prepped and ready and that makes Dean way too horny to bother explaining anything because all that matters is they’re doing it now and things are only about to get better.

Dean shoves the angel’s thighs up and quickly thrusts into him, after all he is an angel and Dean has always pictured fucking him as hard as he can since angels are nearly indestructible, a fact that Dean loves because he has wanted to tear Cas’s ass up since the day he walked into that barn.

Dean groans as Cas’s inner walls cling tightly to his cock. He’s even tighter than Dean imagined, it already feels better than any sexual experience he’s ever had in the past.

“Son of a bitch you’re tight... _fuck.”_

Cas moans Dean’s name, his deep voice sending a chill up Dean’s spine. He grips Cas’s thighs tighter and shoves them up as he snaps his hips forward, pounding into the angel with hard powerful thrusts.

“Feel good?”

“Oh yes, Dean. Better than I ever imaged possible.”

Dean is determined to make Cas come apart. As he starts thrusting harder, just as he had anticipated Cas slowly starts to lose it.

_“Dean!”_

Cas moans loudly, his breathing quickens and his eyes close as Dean starts really thrusting into Cas, he knows he is not going to last as long as he normally would because not only is this the single best thing that has ever happened but he has been holding on since Cas fucked him and he is surprised to even be lasting this long.

“Dean! Shit!  _Harder!”_

Dean bites his lip and grins, he has never heard the angel swear and he’s dying to see what else he can get him to say.

“Yeah? You like feeling my big dick plunge deep in your ass?”

“Oh fuck yes”

“Say it.”

Cas groans and arches his back high, allowing Dean to plunge in all the way. As Dean bottoms out he feels an orgasm quickly building so he starts pummeling into Cas as hard and fast as he can.

“I-I love your big dick plunging deep in my ass, Dean.”

Dean can’t even laugh because Cas is clenching down on him so hard Dean’s vision is blurry, he’s so close he can feel his balls tight against his body. He slams into Cas franticly, swearing as he bites down on his lip and squeezes his eyes shut.

Cas yells out his name as he starts coming, tightening down on Dean even more. Dean grunts and circles his hips then thrusts once, twice and on the third time he’s spilling his seed deep inside of the angel who is surprisingly a lot more vocal than he imagined him to be but he loves hearing Cas moan and scream his name.

“Fuck, Cas...”

Dean rides out his orgasm with a few more erratic thrusts then collapses. He feels Cas wrap his arms around him and tries to move, thinking he is crushing him when Cas squeezes him tighter.

“Dean…you were right. I can barely move.”

Dean chuckles, he feels the same way.

Cas sucks in a breath and continues, “That was the best experience of my entire existence.”

Dean finally catches his breath and looks at Cas and grins. He looks totally fucked out, his hair sticking up even sexier than normal, his eyes pupil blown and the biggest smile Dean has ever seen on his face.

“Yeah well that was nothing. Let’s go take a shower then go for a ride in the Impala and you can ride me in the backseat.”

“Are we going to have sex again?”

“We’re never gonna stop. So you really watched me every night?”

“I always have and always will.”

Dean jerks Cas forward and crushes his lips to Cas’s. “Not anymore.”

Cas scrunches his eyebrows up and tilts his head. “Are you angry I watched you?”

“No…I wish you would have just jumped in bed with me sooner but I mean you’re not going to be watching anymore, you’re going to be participating with me every night.”

“Only at night?”

Dean shakes his head and gets up, pulling Cas to his feet. “Someday you’ve gotta learn not to take things so literally. Let me put it easier so you understand. You’re mine now and we’re gonna fuck like there’s no tomorrow.”

“But what happens tomorrow?”

“Jeez Cas, we’re gonna have sex and never stop.”

Cas smiles. “Okay.”

Dean waits for him to ask how they could have sex and never stop but when he doesn’t Dean grins because now that they finally had sex, Dean was never planning on stopping.

**Author's Note:**

> [Credit for that awesome gif](http://the-nsfw-destiel-blog.tumblr.com/tagged/gif/page/3)


End file.
